


【洋超岳】洋灵/洋岳：和同事一起跨年是什么体验

by Likka



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: 又名《如果不去武汉演出他们会干什么》。挤牙膏式产粮，等我挤完了，年早跨完了。车是破车，四处漏风那种。道德沦丧。请确认自己是me鬼再点击观看。
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship, 洋灵 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【洋超岳】洋灵/洋岳：和同事一起跨年是什么体验

12月24号。  
一早李振洋就被岳明辉从被窝里薅出来，去给李英超买圣诞礼物。  
“要不就买套和油得了。”岳明辉被挑三拣四还捎带起床气的李振洋气得咧嘴，“反正这他肯定用得上。”  
李振洋冷哼一声，说你个老岳，学会假公济私了？小弟什么时候自己准备过这个，不都是直接抓咱俩的用么。  
岳明辉缩着肩往他那凑：万一人家想尝尝外边的人呢？  
李振洋轻飘飘给他一脚。说，你是觉得我不行了怎么着？  
岳明辉招量着人脸色，呲着牙哄他:你行不行我还能不知道嘛。  
李振洋被逗乐了，戳着他鼓起来的腮帮子说回去我就让你知道知道。

\-------------------

12月31号。  
众所周知，跨年要跟最亲最爱的人一起，没有乐意跟同事一起跨年的。  
但如果最亲最爱的人恰好是同事的话就不一样了。

岳明辉虽说父母家在本地，但老两口早睡早起没跨年习惯，他陪着吃个饭就可以撤了。  
李振洋用一句我爱司如家打发了急着回家的坤音员工们，转头就钻进李英超卧室。

——李英超不在，这是让李振洋烦躁的千万种理由里最容易理解的一个。

李振洋在曾经用作高考补习的小休息室找到了小孩。李英超正忙着期末文化课复习，眨巴着大眼睛从一摞厚厚的复习资料里扒拉出几页翻来覆去的背。  
“专业课考第几啊？”  
都没出前三。李英超答得轻描淡写，眼睛却瞄着哥哥控制不住的嘴角。  
“文化课准备得怎么样。”  
“你也想给我当妈啊这是。”  
李英超这会儿脑子在背题上，一时没设防，就被钻了空子。李振洋皮笑肉不笑地说怎么着，老岳来关照过你了？

李振洋瞅准了下班来找他就已经明摆着心怀鬼胎。  
何况他问要不要哥哥帮你背的时候，脸上的危险的表情让他原形毕露得很明显。  
至于李英超…他乐意黏着哥哥根本不拘于进行什么活动。哪怕李振洋真正正经经来陪他背知识点，他也是欣然接受的。不过李振洋毫不掩饰对他的需求的时候，他就很难不虚荣心作祟地诱惑对方更沉迷自己一点。

“这科背了吗？”李振洋捡一沓看起来简单的。  
李英超刚点了头就被哥哥驾轻就地按在了桌子上。李振洋解开两人裤子，抽了两页提纲撂在李英超背上，薄薄的纸页一角儿被肩胛骨顶出了一个轻飘飘的弧度。  
李振洋指尖贴着纸面从第一题往下滑。隔着几层印刷品李英超感觉不到手指的温度，却一样被搔得心痒痒。直到背后的人终于选好了题目，一指头戳在他腰窝上：这题。知道是哪道么？  
李英超咬牙。这人明显就是故意的。  
不过哥哥隔着纸也能这么精准地瞄到自己敏感点，小孩儿又有点儿得意。不愧自己跟了他这么多年，对彼此的身体也就日复一日了如指掌。  
李振洋一边把自己捅进去一边气定神闲地念着问题。李英超很少被他用这个姿势操，一时爽得没心思听他提问，哼哼了几声才顾得上问什么题什么题，被李振洋一巴掌抽在屁股上：“认真点。”  
小孩还没来得及回嘴是让我认真点背题还是认真点挨操，李振洋又一指头戳在他尾骨上：不认真听题是吧，罚你自己动，二十下儿。  
李英超嘴里哼哼唧唧的，屁股却乖乖地开始动。他其实爱死了这一套，俩人都心知肚明。不管是被哥哥抓着打屁股，塞在怀里揉头发，还是按在桌子上操，都是他自找的。李振洋也看准了他这一点，逮着机会就收拾一顿，反叫小孩儿食髓知味地更黏着他捣乱。  
李振洋数着他小屁股动完二十下，手一把捏在人臀尖上：这回听好了，题问的是，艺术直觉在创作中的基本功能是什么？  
小孩儿听了肩膀往下一垮。李振洋不客气地捉住人胯骨说，背吧，背对了我就让你爽，背不对我要出来了。  
题背是背过，但是答案比绕口令还绕嘴。李英超只得磕磕绊绊地背，倒也拼拼凑凑出两条。李振洋就果然如他所愿顶进直肠深处，在他最舒服的角度上磨人地蹭。结果惹得他又爽又羞，最后一条背得乱七八糟。  
“狗屁不通。”李振洋挨着人耳朵说完，就毫不留情地整根抽了出来。李英超根本没来得及反应，快感被猛然抽离，洞口都闭不紧，冷空气灌进去激得他腿一软差点直接跪下去。  
李振洋当然是不舍得真给人摔着，拦腰捞起来左看右看，发现小孩儿眼圈红红的，嘴角也撇下去了，眼瞅是憋着要哭。只得好言好语地再哄他。李英超眼泪也不抹，只撅着嘴叫他赶紧进来。李振洋一边亲他一边把自己重新送进去，深深浅浅专拣让小孩儿受不了的地方戳。李英超被哄舒服了也插舒服了，碍着在公司又不敢放开嗓子浪叫，只缩在哥哥怀里打着颤射得一桌子一地都是。

李振洋不想把人折腾过头，就把人搂在怀里等着不应期过去。温存这一会儿工夫，却听见门咔嗒一声锁响。  
就公司里人早就走得差不多了。李振洋抬眼看表，倒正是离岳明辉发微信说吃完饭了过俩小时。  
李英超还没明白咋回事，就又被哥哥捏着脖子按在桌上操了起来。几年下来他也跟小猫似的养成了条件反射，脖子被李振洋捏在手里的时候就放弃挣扎，只管任人摆布。

等岳明辉到处找不到人，循声而入的时候，李英超已经哆哆嗦嗦又射了一次。  
岳明辉气势汹汹地骂李振洋：监控关了吗你就在这不干好事。李振洋轻飘飘一笑：反正人都走了，一会儿咱们拷出来看了再删，省的你错过一场埋怨我。

\---------------------------  
（此处应有岳灵岳，但我迫不及待三人行了，下次吧。）  
\---------------------------

1月1号。  
岳明辉作为一北京爷们儿，总觉着新年就应该热热闹闹，体体面面。  
所以当他起床准备拜新年，却隔着房门听到客厅里俩人的动静的时候，心里稍微有那么点不是滋味。  
等岳明辉呼噜完一头乱发走进客厅的时候，李振洋已经松着裤带站沙发前边，李英超在沙发上坐着，头钻进人腿间吸得啧啧作响。  
“新年好啊。”岳明辉接了杯热水喝，掰过李振洋的脸接了个吻。李英超从抬头回了句新年好，就着岳明辉的手含了一口热水，又低头裹上李振洋的老二。  
知名得便宜卖乖选手喉结动了动，按着岳明辉的脖子说你看看你怎么养的孩子，净学些这个。  
岳明辉骂骂咧咧:我哪知道他咋学的！他都没给我来过这个。  
李振洋就笑着去揉小孩的头发。听见没小弟，老岳吃醋呢，你得给他也来一回。  
李英超没空回嘴，拿一双大眼睛狠狠瞪李振洋。倒是瞪得他洋哥心里发痒，头埋进岳明辉颈窝说那我给你来一回。  
岳明辉抬手推他：拉倒吧，你那嘴可金贵，用一回你能借引子撒泼好几天。  
李振洋一挑眉毛说嘿，你屁股不金贵似的，用一回我得给你揉好几天腰。  
李英超翻个白眼站起来：我都听不下去了。

懒骨头李振洋能坐着绝不站着，人一歪就半躺进沙发里，拍了拍自己腿给岳明辉递眼色。  
毕竟和李振洋是彼此读心十级选手。岳明辉背对着李振洋坐在他腿上，靠在人怀里，伸手没几下就扩张好后穴，把刚才被李英超吸硬的老二吞进去。  
李振洋拿鼻尖描着他凸出的颈椎骨：昨天跟小弟玩儿松了？还是含着我送你的东西睡的？  
岳明辉一贯受不了人在床上贴着他说骚话，耳朵尖到脖根都红得不行。

李英超像是回屋取了什么东西，只是攥在手里。李振洋把自己腰后边的靠垫抽出来递给李英超，说新年了就实现老岳这个心愿吧，让他见识一下你口活多好。不过别用嗓子，过两天还得录歌儿。  
看见李英超跪下的时候岳明辉脑子都要炸了。何况李振洋突然不容挣扎地把他的两条腿捞起来挂在自己臂弯里，岳明辉就跟被把尿似的双腿大开暴露在李英超面前。  
姿势虽然又累又羞，但岳明辉也实在眼馋李英超那张小嘴儿，只能认命地闭眼，在心里对李振洋破口大骂。可是李振洋正在后边温温柔柔地操他，把他仅剩的那点火气也摁灭了。  
岳明辉还没完全硬起来，被李英超一下含到了底。小孩儿的嘴唇饱满柔软，口腔里是刚被操熟过一回带着热度的湿润。岳明辉想到刚才操过这张嘴的老二现在正被自己夹在屁股里，脸上又是一阵燥热。  
李振洋的老二长得狰狞跋扈，每次李英超给他口交的时候被筋络和龟头剐蹭着口腔都觉得自己的嘴是在被当成屁股操。但岳明辉的老二是跟他糙汉作风截然不同的精致漂亮，一层嫩皮儿薄软光滑，倒像一个大号的奶嘴。李英超没试过这种口感，又吸又舔几乎上瘾。何况李振洋被他吸爽了会按着他操得更深，可岳明辉是上了床就连虚张声势都免了的主儿，嘟囔着小鼻音腻腻歪歪地求饶，戴牙套的时候求饶都说不太清楚，勾得人想使出更多招数来取悦他。  
所以李英超捏了捏掌心里的小玩意儿，恋恋不舍地把岳明辉涨大了一倍的阴茎吐出来，抬眼冲他笑。  
“岳妈妈，前两天圣诞老人送我的礼物还带了两个赠品呢，我觉得很适合你，就借花献佛啦。”  
李振洋倒吸一口凉气。买礼物的时候岳明辉只管痛快付钱，但他可隐约看见了背面说明里赠品是个什么玩意儿。他正摸不准李英超乐不乐意玩这些情趣刚好试探一下，谁想到小崽子这会儿倒反客为主了。  
李英超欺身爬到岳明辉身前，一松手把一对乳夹扔在岳明辉胸口。金属部分被小孩儿略高出常人的体温捂得发烫，把岳明辉激得一哆嗦。他最近健身得勤，胸肌鼓胀起来 ，此时正被李英超拢在掌心里揉。  
李振洋越过岳明辉的肩膀看那对乳夹，倒是应景的红绿配色，底下各坠一个金色的小铃铛。李英超像是还没想好该怎么用，捏开一个在岳明辉乳头周围横竖左右比划着，害得李振洋被岳明辉因为紧张而绞紧的肠肉吸得头皮发麻。  
李英超把两个乳夹一横一竖对准了岳明辉乳头的时候突然松了手。两个小玩意稳稳地捏住乳尖，疼得岳明辉直接叫了出来。  
李英超饶有兴味地注视了一会儿两个叮当打颤的铃铛，只等岳明辉那一阵锐痛过去。岳明辉喘匀了气，疼劲儿也就过了，只觉得胸口开始泛上一阵酥麻，又痒得厉害。李英超瞅着他开始发浪，就不客气地一口舔了上去。

岳明辉心想这小子跟李振洋可没学点好，欺负起自己来一个赛一个。前边钳着乳头的夹子弄得他也不知道是疼是爽，李英超偏还用舌尖来回拨弄，时不时还连着乳夹整个含进嘴里，吮出一圈红痕。李振洋也抽出手来，捧着他的胸肌往李英超嘴里送，又摇得另一边的小铃铛颤颤巍巍响个不停，胯下也一刻不闲地操着他的屁股。岳明辉被前后夹击，快感推得过高身体却动弹不得，只能哼哼唧唧地摇着屁股，求李振洋给他个痛快。  
李振洋也被他夹得几乎忍不住，但还是压着嗓子问他：小弟送你的礼物，你还没说喜不喜欢呢。  
岳明辉低头对上李英超亮闪闪的眼睛，鬼使神差就说了句喜欢。小孩儿满意地勾勾嘴角，跪回去近乎凶狠地吸起了岳明辉开始流水的龟头。李振洋抵着人敏感点射出来的时候岳明辉叫都叫不出声了，也来不及示意就射了李英超满嘴。李英超瞪他一眼，报复性地一张嘴把精液全吐在俩人还交合着的地方。岳明辉里里外外都被精液浇得湿漉漉的，捂着脸羞得差点哭出来。

李振洋把岳明辉扶进浴缸放上热水，又回来把李英超抱在腿上一边亲一边给人揉膝盖。仨人昏天黑地地又搞了几次，直到傍晚才灰溜溜地开窗通风收拾一地狼藉。点了点外卖吃完久违地躺在一张床上睡了过去。

第二天秦老板到公司的时候从车上搬下来好几兜子补品，专门送进仨人在公司的临时宿舍，说跨年还在公司留守实在是辛苦了，好好休息，过几天录歌好好表现。  
仨人嬉皮笑脸给人送走，回屋打开补品一看，后背都是一层凉汗。

\-------------  
一不小心夹带了一个pe梗。说明爬墙会对文风产生不良影响。希望我自己引以为戒。


End file.
